


Escaping to Paradise

by Kayleana



Series: Escaping to Paradise [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Original Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleana/pseuds/Kayleana
Summary: Hilda Krislyn Andrecht arrives to Magenta with a brown backpack filled with minimal items: a pair of jeans, a tshirt, a photo, and a VHS copy of My Fair Lady.  You almost mistake her for a sick teenager; her sweater is too big, and she is undeniably skin and bones.  She tells you that her mother recently died, and that she wants a new life; that's all the reason she gives for arriving to Paradise.
Series: Escaping to Paradise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537600
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Escaping to Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue for my Magenta character for a roleplaying server.

The house begins to smell like a mixture of rotting cabbage and garlic. I tiptoe across the damp carpet to the kitchen while holding my cramping stomach. On the counter sits a loaf of Bunny Bread, the plastic wrapping chewed at the ends. A rat sits on its haunches beside it, holding a piece of bread in between its paws. It freezes, staring at me a few seconds with its beady eyes before scurrying down the cabinets and into a crevasse in the wall. I glance around the kitchen before making my way to the bread to grab a piece. I quietly exit the kitchen to the living room and sit on the floor in front of the couch.

The bread sticks to the sides of my throat as I swallow it. I slam a hand over my mouth to try and stop from vomiting. Deep breaths. Slow chews. If I’m going to do this, I need a little food on my stomach. 

After the meal, I stand and lick the crumbs off my fingers. I pull a pamphlet from in between the shredded couch cushions. It had been under mama’s pillow. A mint and black eye swirled along the top of the paper. Beneath it contained information on a place called Magenta.

_Don’t you want to escape from this filthy world? This is an invitation to paradise._

I take a deep breath and grip the sides of the paper. Surely mama was planning on taking them there? That’s why she had kept it so hidden from papa. Otherwise, the pamphlet would have already been destroyed. On the back there’s a crudely drawn map.

Mama’s room is off limits, but this is the longest papa has been gone. I caress the cracked hallway wall as I make my way to her room for the second time this week. I take a deep breath and place a hand over my nose as I enter.

The room contains minimal furniture. A white dresser sits in the corner, and the bed mama lies on centers the back wall. There’s a closet on the other side that I haven’t visited yet. I make my way towards the closet. My fingers linger around the knob a minute before I open the door.

Something thudded.

I jerk around. Frank’s shadow shows through the curtains on the window, and I sigh in relief. I hadn’t seen him in almost a week. I smile and wave towards the cat before continuing through the closet. I grab a brown backpack, a pair of jeans, and a sweater and shove them in the pack.

I gently close the door behind me, adjust the pack on my back, and make my way to the window. My fingers tremble a bit as I pull back the curtains a smidge to view the cat sitting on the windowsill. “Good-bye, my friend.” I whisper. Frank has been with me many a lonely night, even though I’m supposed to avoid the windows.

I leave Frank and head to mama’s bedside. I pull myself onto the bed and sit next to her. She’s pale, and her spirit no longer resides within her. Still, I can feel her within the room. I lean over and kiss her frigid forehead. I brush her hair behind her head with my fingers and pull the covers over her chest. 

“Mama, I’m leaving. I need to be quick, but…I’m shivering.” I laugh. “I’ll do what you couldn’t, though, and I’ll take us to this place.” I lean over and kiss her head again. “Bye-bye, mama. See you later.”

My heart thuds in my ears as I quickly leave the room. The halls blur. I’ve planned this out. I know what I’m doing. I adjust the backpack and make my way to the living room. 

A car door slams outside.

The back of my neck turns cold.

I grab my VHS of My Fair Lady and a picture of mama off the wall and shove them in my backpack. I run to the kitchen, grab a chair, and slam it into the window over and over again until there’s enough room to climb through. 

I need shoes. 

Back in the living room, the only shoes nearby are a pair of flip flops. I slip them on and return to the kitchen window. I hoist myself over, cutting my arms in the process. I drop to the other side. My feet hit the snow, and for a moment I stop. What would happen to mama?

I break into a run. 

The snow gets deeper and deeper and cuts my feet. Blood splotches drip down my arm and I throw a hand over the wound to stop it from hitting the snow. Keep going. Don’t stop. The edges of my vision grow white, blurry, and icy. My thighs tingle with stabs of fire, and my throat closes to the point I can hardly breath. I can’t stop, though. Not here.

I make it to a wooded area and continue running.

And running.

And running. 


End file.
